


blink and you'll miss it

by CuboneGirl13



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Freeverse, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboneGirl13/pseuds/CuboneGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>life's short<br/>[especially for you]</p>
            </blockquote>





	blink and you'll miss it

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is me coping with the finale (he's just... ceased. Not deceased. You hear me? CEASED. [...I'm not coping well.]), and, yeah.  
> My first archive warning! Not sure if this is a good accomplishment or not. XD  
> Enjoy~
> 
> Disclaimer: I own this poem and nothing else.

life's short  
very, very short  
(especially for super heros)  
[especially for you]  
you don't have many regrets  
{you wish you spent more time with your family}  
(told your girlfriend you loved her more)  
but sorry  
bit too late for that  
you can't go back  
you can't change a thing  
even if you wanted to  
but really?  
you lived a good life  
[if a little too fast]  
{and a little too short}  
but still  
good  
(oh man)  
[you just realized]  
{ _you never said 'bye' to your parents_ }  
(oh well.  
 _too late_ )


End file.
